Vocal
Vocal (seit 2018 auch Alexander White '''oder '''Harald Gerolsteiner) ist ein Rapper, der seit 2013 sehr aktiv an diversen Rapturnieren teilnahm und schließlich durch das JBB 2014 Bekanntheit erlangte. Vocal im VBT, BRT und JBB: Vocal nahm am VBT 2013, BRT 2013, BRT 2013 Produces You, KKT 2014, FunTrack Contest 2014 und JBB 2014 teil. Im BRT 2013 verlor Vocal bereits im 16tel-Finale gegen Veteran. Kurze Zeit später nahm Vocal am BRT 2013 Produces You teil, schied aber im Viertelfinale gegen den späteren Turniersieger Fear aus. 2014 nahm Vocal am KKT teil, trat allerdings in der zweiten Runde gegen die Zweckgemeinschaft aus dem Turnier aus, um sich voll auf das JBB konzentrieren zu können. Er verlor dort jedoch im Achtelfinale in einem umstrittenen Battle gegen Trill Fingaz-Mitglied EnteTainment deutlich. Im weiteren Verlaufe des Turniers trat er noch einige Male als Gastpart in diversen Runden des JBB 2014 auf, und zog durch eine umstrittene Aktion während des Battles zwischen Aytee gegen Diverse eine gewaltige Menge Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Diverse war dort durch Vocal schon vor der Veröffentlichung des Battles an die Runde von Aytee gekommen und konnte somit bereits in seiner eigenen Runde kontern. Im FunTrackContest, welcher ebenfalls zur Zeit des JBB 2014 stattfand, reichte er ab Runde 3 nichts mehr ein. 2015 nahm Vocal am zum zweiten Mal am VBT teil, was bei einigen Zuschauern große Begeisterung auslöste. Allerdings postete er anschließend auf Facebook, dass er lieber an seiner EP arbeiten wolle und doch keine Zeit für das VBT hätte. Er machte jedoch trotzdem bis zur 3. Vorrunde mit und gewann alle drei Runden deutlich, bevor letztendlich noch vor Bekanntgabe der nächsten Paarungen ausstieg. In einem Kommentar hat Vocal gesagt,dass er nie wieder bei einem Battleturnier mitmachen wird. Im Jahr 2016 wurde seine Qualifikation für die JuliensMusicCypher hochgeladen. Er galt nach der Qualifikationsphase als Außenseiter, konnte sich jedoch durch eine starke Verbesserung im 32stel-Finale als Gruppensieger seiner 16er-Gruppe durchsetzen und auch das 4tel-Finale knapp erreichen. Dort jedoch schied er recht deutlich als Gruppenletzter gegen die zu diesem Zeitpunkt sehr gehypten Rapper Grinch Hill, Scenzah und Juri aus. Zusammen mit RaMio, Zeptah, Probiotikk und Dryno reichten sie als Omambo United eine Qualifikation für das BLB ein. Nach der Qualifikation stiegen jedoch Dryno und Zeptah aus dem Team aus, die Gruppenphase konnten sie dennoch überstehen. Sie flogen dann jedoch überraschenderweise schon im 16tel aufgrund starker Gegnerrunde von Tomaten Mark und Anaporia. Danach wurde es recht still um Vocal, bis er Ende 2017 seine Facebook-Seite und seinen YouTube-Kanal in Alexander White umbenannte und verkündete, fortan unter diesem Namen aktiv zu sein. Ende März 2018 erschien auf seinem YouTube-Kanal ein englischsprachiger Track von ihm, der den Namen "There is a small Path between being Insane and being Normal" trug. Am VBT 2018 nahm er unter seinem Alter Ego "Harald Geroldsteiner" teil, und spielte seinen "rappenden Opa". Im 64stel-Finale zeigte er sich dann ohne Maske zum ersten Mal und rappte einen Teil der Runde wieder normal. Im 32stel-Finale verlor er dann knapp gegen den RBAler holiday cat. Eigenschaften: Vocal hat einen druckvollen und soliden Flow, der sich in den meisten Fällen den Instrumentals die er berappt anpasst und sich seit 2013 kontinuierlich gesteigert hat. Gelegentlich singt er in seinen eigenen Hooks und versucht, möglichst ohne Features auszukommen. Technik und Punchlines sind meistens solide, dabei leiden Punchlines fast nie unter Vocals Technik. Er recherchiert oft für seine Battles und baut so meistens treffende und auf den Gegner bezogene Punchlines ein. Auf Videoqualität und Bearbeitung legt er eher weniger Wert, was sich mit der Zeit aber verbessert hat. Er arbeitete bis vor kurzem noch nicht mit einem speziellen Produzenten zusammen, weshalb Vocals Videos manchmal erst kurz vor Fristende fertiggestellt werden. Momentan ist sein fester Kameramann Maurice Bechthold. Er hat sich im Laufe der Zeit unter seiner Fanbase ein gewisses Image verschafft. Vocal spielt in einigen seiner Texten auf das Würzgemisch Maggi an, und versucht sich ein psychopathisches Image aufzubauen. Seit der Kontroverse im JBB 2014 bezeichnet er sich selbstironisch als "Der Verräter". Außerdem hat er eine enge Freundschaft zu den Rappern Diverse und RaMio. In neueren Tracks seit der JMC singt er auch auf englisch und orientiert sich eher Richtung Rock. Battles + Ergebnisse: 'VBT 2013:' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen Artlyrix (11:3 für Artlyrix) 'BRT 2013:' *128stel-Finale: Gegen Iccy Europa (4:1 für Vocal) *64stel-Finale: Gegen Beatkid (8:1 für Vocal) *32stel-Finale: Gegen Rappid DMS (8:3 für Vocal) *16tel-Finale: Gegen Veteran (9:5 für Veteran) 'BRT 2013 Produces You:' *Achtelfinale: Gegen DVN (Sieg für Vocal durch Aufgabe) *Viertelfinale: Gegen Fear (13:4 für Fear) 'FRB 2014 (mit besyeah als Altf4):' *Achtelfinale: Gegen Sixty Seven (Sieg für Sixty Seven durch Aufgabe) 'KKT 2014:' *16tel-Finale: Freilos! *Achtelfinale: Gegen Zweckgemeinschaft (Sieg für Vocal durch Aufgabe) :Vocal steigt aus, Zweckgemeinschaft kommt als Ersatzgegner weiter 'FunTrack Contest 2014:' *Runde 1: 8,44 Punkte *Runde 2: 8,12 Punkte *Runde 3: nicht eingereicht *Runde 4: nicht eingereicht 'JBB 2014:' *Achtelfinale: Gegen EnteTainment (6:1 für EnteTainment) 'MRB 2.0 (mit PDH als Goldgräberguccigang):' *32stel-Finale: Gegen Chr!s (142:45 für Goldgräberguccigang) *16tel-Finale: Gegen Red (Sieg für Red durch Aufgabe) 'VBT 2015:' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen Maarsheel (8:3 für Vocal) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen Saisa (8:1 für Vocal) *Vorrunde 3: Gegen Mäneken (12:0 für Vocal) :Vocal stieg vor der Verkündung der Paarungen aus dem Turnier aus. 'JMC 2016:' *Qualifikation: "Neuer Wind" (31.678 Punkte) *32stel-Finale: "Noch so jung" '(88.277 Punkte) *16tel-Finale: '"Immer das Gleiche" (65.416 Punkte) *Achtelfinale: "Kreativität" (44.256 Punkte) A&O Battle (als Rentnergang): * Vorrunde: Gegen MadMan (Sieg für Rentnergang) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Benibra (Niederlage für Rentnergang durch Aufgabe) BLB 2017 (mit Omambo United): * Gruppenphase: Platz 2 mit 29 Punkten * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Anaporia & Tomaten Mark (6:0 für Anaporia & Tomaten Mark) VBT 2018 (als Harald Gerolsteiner): * Vorrunde 1: Gegen H.S. (8:0 für Harald Gerolsteiner) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen Janey (7:1 für Harald Gerolsteiner) * Vorrunde 3: Gegen Zachary (10:6 für Harold Gerolsteiner) * Zwischenrunde: Freilos! * 64stel-Finale: Gegen Nemic (11:3 für Harald Gerolsteiner) * 32stel-Finale: Gegen holiday cat (8:11 für holiday cat) TNM S3 (mit WandelBarZ als Kowalski Schwadron): * Vorrunde 1: Gegen Viper (63:9 für Kowalski-Schwadron) * 64stel-Finale: Gegen Rising (47:29 für Kowalski-Schwadron) * 32stel-Finale: Gegen ZyRo (Sieg für Kowalski Schwadron durch Aufgabe) Vocal steigt aus und WandelBarZ macht alleine weiter Links: *Vocal's Facebookseite *Vocal's YouTube-Kanal *Vocal's Rappers.in Artistpage Trivia: *Das VBT 2015 über arbeitete er viel mit Imp und Dorian den Übermenschen zusammen. *Er gehört zu den Rappern, die 2015 mit Abstand die meisten Gasthooks zu VBT-Runden beisteuerten. Quellen: #Kommentar von Vocal zu zukünftigen Battleturnieren, prntscr.com, abgerufen am 5. August 2015 Videos: thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Kategorie:VBT 2013 Kategorie:VBT 2015 Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:BRT Kategorie:JBB Kategorie:NATT Kategorie:JMC 2016 Kategorie:BLB Kategorie:VBT 2018